Challenging Love
by Elise Chase
Summary: After spending one night with Atsushi (story "Untamed") Tatsuya has still no clue what their relationship really is. Are they friends or more than that? Struggling with those thoughts he is going to try to find out. Does he have to let go of his love for his friend? Or will he be able to melt the hard shell around Atsushis heart and gain his love? Male x Male Content
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language and I only wrote it because suddenly I felt like it. Not sure how fast I'm gonna update this one. But I will keep writing it ^.^**

* * *

If Himuro had thought that something would have changed after he had slept with Atsushi… Well, then he was dead wrong. Atsushi had come over the next day and they had spent almost all of it together, sitting on the couch, eating sweets, talking about the match and watching some basketball games from professional players. He even asked how Himuro was doing. After Himuro said he was doing fine they dropped the topic. No further talking about what it meant for them or if it would lead them somewhere.

Himuro sighted and put the dishes away that were still on the table from their last meeting. This evening they wanted to go out with the whole team. Going to drink and party a little bit. That was nice once in a while as well and maybe he could relax a little bit more. Now he had to try to feel comfortable with Atsushi again. But after they stepped over that line of friendship and had a sexual encounter he felt rather awkward in his presence, not to mention that his feelings weren't faltering one bit.

He took another glance at the clock above his door to the kitchen. It was time for a shower and then he had to get out if he wanted to be in time. He grabbed his wide, black pants and a dark blue sweater and threw it on the floor before he got naked to take a short shower. He didn't even notice the water rinsing over his spine. His thoughts were some place else, thinking way too much ahead. Hoping the evening would went smoothly he stepped out and grabbed a towel. Rubbing his black hair dry he was wondering if Atsushi would even appear. Maybe if he was bored he would or he would get lost trying. The thought of it amused him.

Half an hour later Himuro left his house dressed in his clothes, wearing a black jacket. He had put his purse in his back pocket. With his hands tucked in his front pockets he walked towards his destination a few blocks away from where he was living. The night was getting colder and gave him a chill. Why did the guys want to meet up this late at night? Never mind it, he thought to himself. Distraction was always good and kept his mood up no matter the time. He had started to get greedy after one night, thinking it had meant something, even more so after Atsushi checked on him. But probably he had felt guilty over what he had done to him so he was just reassuring himself. It made him almost laugh how much he was thinking about it. He never had thought he would end up like that. Girls were always like that right? When they were head over heels for one guy, there was nothing else on their mind anymore. And now the exact same thing happened to him. It really was time do get a bit drunk this night and sleep it off.

He held his head down to avoid the cold wind that was tugging at his clothes and his hair. Only when he stood in front of the bright sign of the pub where they were supposed to meet he looked up and stared at the yellow sign with the bloody red letters. Noises were coming from the inside. He could even hear it with the heavy front door closed, assuming that his team mates were already here. As he opened the door he caught a sight of Kensuke Fukui, their point guard. His hair was standing up in a wild mess. Probably he just came in as well after the wind had messed with his hair. The full glass of beer was almost proof of it. Himuro let his fingers run through his own hair, trying to bring them back down. When he was about to hang his jacket up the guys shouted at him. As suspected Atsushi was missing. Trying not be disappointed by the fact he joined the team that gathered around a round table and ordered a beer for himself. "We didn't hear from you Tatsuya. Were you alright after the game?" He sent Fukui a half smile. "Yeah. I was okay. Just a bit busy. But as you can see I'm here in one piece right? And I thought I might freeze to death on my way here. It really is getting colder." Yeah, he was exaggerating but at least with that he got rid of Fukui's worried face. A blonde waitress came up their table and put the beer in front of him and gave him a sweet smile before she left for another group. "Cheers!" Himuro took a sip from his beer and the cold drink went down his throat, prickling a bit and still warming him as it went down. The pub was full with guests and somehow they had managed to get one of the biggest tables with two benches around it so they would all fit. "The coach is not here?" "Not gonna come. She was kinda busy she said", one of his team mates let him know.

They took their time talking and Himuro was already at his fourth beer, feeling dizzy as the door opened from the outside once again as a new guest came in. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Atsushi entering. "Aren't you late Atsushi? Or did you get lost again?" Atsushi shook his head no. "Just got caught up. I met Kagami and Kuro-chin on my way." Kagami… Some day he had to talk to him as well. He also should talk with Alex. The last two days he kinda locked himself in his house. Atsushi sat down on the other site of the table ordering some snacks and a beer. He took of his white jacket. Wearing blue jeans, a black shirt he looked gorgeous. But what stunned him the most was his hair. It was hold back by a hair-band. How he loved that. That man just looked sexy as hell like that. His face looked even more masculine like that, the form even sharper, more like a predator. He forced his gaze away and stared into his half full glass. Fukui ordered a new one for him and leaned closer. "You sure you are okay Tatsuya?" He nodded. "Everything is good. You are drunk?" His own tongue seemed heavy and he had little problems forming the words. The alcohol already had some effect on him. He couldn't deny that. And it probably would kill him if he got outside and he would pay with a headache for it the next morning. He emptied his beer and took the fifth one from the waitress when she came up to their table to collect the empty ones.

He noticed Atsushi talking with Kenichi Okamura, not noticing him in the least. "I guess I will be going after that one." "Seriously? Man, you are no fun." "I'm wasted already Fukui. Let me leave for today. I will pay you guys back another time. I promise." Fukui bumped his fisted against Himuro's shoulder. "I will take you home. You look like you will pass out any moment and you already looked pale when you entered." Did he? Really? He hadn't noticed so far. As far as he knew he was feeling fine except his aching heart. But damn, he was a guy. Somehow he would survive it. "Don't worry Fukui. You stay here and get drunk." "What are you gonna do with your love letters?" Stunned he looked at Fukui. "Which love letters? Again from the girls?" He nodded shortly. "Yep. You are a real girl magnet. I will just stick around you and hope some of that will rub off me so I will get lucky too." Himuro laughed at that. "Good luck with that. Guess I will take a look at them." "Yeah and anyone you don't like pass on to me please." He took a mouthful from his beer and nodded. "Sure thing. They are all yours then." Wei Liu, their small forward with the chinese origins, had overheard their discussion. "How about a mixer the next time?" Fukui instantly supported the idea. "That's going to be without me", Atsushi said. It was to be expected anyway. He couldn't picture Atsushi with a girl. But then again, he couldn't picture him with anyone. That guy was unlike any other he had met so far and he had met lots of people. Back in the USA as well as in Japan. "Well, count me in guys. But for now I'm going home." His legs felt a bit shaky when he stood up but he was sure he would manage to get home without falling into a bush or something.

Fukui was instantly on his feet and escorted him outside. The night got even colder now and he closed his jacket. Somehow… he had a weird feeling about Fukui. The whole evening he was kind of clingy. He didn't mind the guy. With his light hair he was sure a bit outstanding and he had a kind personality. Actually it was easy to get along with him. But something was up. He just could feel it. "You know Tatsuya. You can tell me when something is wrong. I would lend you a shoulder to lean on. You are not a bad guy." "You are not bad either. But I promise you I'm fine." For a few moments neither of them said something, standing outside the pub in the cold, just staring at each other. When Himuro was about to leave, Fukui moved forward, leaning in. As he was about to brush his lips against Himuros he felt a heavy hand on his forehead, pulling him back against a broad, hard chest.

"Are you teasing Muro-chin?" Atsushis voice was right next to his right ear and made his heart beat faster. Fukui went a little bit pale. "Not at all. Was just about to hug him and say good bye. And what about you?" "I will make sure he is going home." Slightly nervous Fukui took a step back. "Take good care of him. See you, Tatsuya." With Atsushi by his side he took off, walking the road back he came earlier, his heart still pounding in his chest like mad. "You are going home now Atsushi?" "Yeah, I just came because I thought it might kill some boredom." "Atsushi, let us play basketball tomorrow. We have weekend and no training. Let us practice on our own. We could give the others a call as soon as their heads are clear." He probably needed to get a clear head himself. Himuro was pretty sure his lights would go out as soon as his head hit the pillow. The oxygen now got to him and his legs felt shakier then before. His vision got blurry too.

Silently walking beside him, making sure he was not going to walk on the road, Atsushi suddenly stopped. For a few seconds Himuro was confused until he registered the white façade of his house. They were already here and he hadn't even noticed at all. With a smile on his face he turned to Atsushi. "Thanks for taking me home. You won't get lost a second time now?" Atsushi gave him a peeved glare. "I will be fine Muro-chin. Instead of someone else who got drunk after a few drinks. If you want to play tomorrow give me a call as soon as you feel like you are up to it." "Okay, will do that. Good night Atsushi." He waved at him, already on his way home. Himuro stared at the back until the darkness swallowed his figure. The wind played with his hair, giving him another chill and still he felt hot. At least they were going to play tomorrow. Actually he had wanted to ask why Atsushi was wearing a hair-band today. With a sigh he turned around and opened his door and went straight for his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday afternoon. It had been one week since they had been going out to drink something. Since then he had only seen Atsushi during their regular training.

And Fukui? He acted like nothing had happened. But there was no doubt about what he had intended to do. If Atsushi hadn't stepped in he was sure Fukui would have kissed him on the street last weekend.

The thought was neither alluring nor abhorrent. To be honest Himuro had no clue how he felt about all this. Actually the whole situation irritated him.

Atsushis half assed attitude pissed him off the most. First sleeping with him, then showing him the cold shoulder and then he stopped Fukui from kissing him. And for what? Yeah, right! So that they were back at showing the cold shoulder to Himuro.

Then there was Fukui where he had no clue what got into the guy. Seriously he liked him. But not in that kind of way. Shaking his head he tried to focus on the game.

The sun was shining down on them while a fresh wind was caressing there sweating skin. Himuro was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. Sweat was dripping down his lightly tanned skin while he gave a short nod towards Fukui who was in his team. Half an hour earlier they had split their team into two and now they were playing a 2-on-2 match on the outside court just for fun.

It was to be expected that the guys insisted that Himuro and Atsushi were in different teams. Still that game wasn't really fair. Even with Atsushi not playing serious Himuro's side was in a disadvantage.

From the corner of his sight he could see how Fukui passed the ball towards him.

The rough surface of the ball touched his palm and he started dribbling to the basket. With one swiftly move Atsushi was blocking him, standing right in front of the basket.

Himuro passed the ball back to Fukui who tried to make a point but failed thanks to Atsushi who just towered over him and had no problem stealing the ball.

Well, Himuro hadn't expected anything else.

Atsushi shot him a peeved glare.

"What are you doing Muro-chin? Why haven't you shot?"

Honestly he didn't know. He could have challenged him but the outcome would have probably been the same.

He wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and turned around without giving an answer.

For the next full hour they were playing against each other and Himuro put more effort into his play, making sure to get at least some points for his Fukui and him. But with Kenichi on Atsushi's Team they had two tall guys who knew how to use their height. Still he loved the sport and it got his mind off of stupid stuff.

When it started to cool down a lot more and the sun was hidden by some heavy rain clouds they stopped their match. Atsushi was the first one who left, followed by the rest until Himuro was left with Fukui.

Fukui's hair was damped and plastered to his face.

His voice, right next to his ears while he was about to get a towel out of his back, startled Himuro. Fukui was standing right behind him already a black towel around his neck. He had put on a fresh black shirt and was still wearing his dark blue shorts.

"Won't you come over to my place? You can take a shower then we can eat something and maybe game a little? What do you think?"

That it might be a bad idea! Drying his hair a little with his own towel Himuro thought the invitation over.

There was no harm going to his place and enjoying the rest of his Friday. He gave himself a mental kick to not being a runaway bunny.

He turned around with a nod.

"Sure, why not. Do we need something? Like snacks or drinks?"

Fukui was certainly in a good mood all of a sudden.

"Nope, I got everything at home. Luckily I'm not living this far away from this place. Shall we go?"

Himuro hung his sport bag over his shoulder and followed his teammate.

As they walked down the main street Fukui kept babbling about a new game he bought recently which he wanted to play with him.

In front of a big white door they stopped and his friend opened the door for him letting him enter into the small hallway of the little house.

"The bath is upstairs, the first room on the right side. And my room is upstairs right at the end of the corridor. I will be waiting for you there."

And with that Fukui sprinted upstairs with a bowl of crisps in his hand and a six pack of coke. It has been quite some time since the last time Himuro had visited him. Everything was neat here. At the wall leading up the stairs were some family pics.

When he entered the bathroom he looked around for a towel rail. It was right next to the shower cubicle. He put his back down and got his pants and another white shirt out before he undressed and got under the crackling water.

With his eyes closed he thought of nothing while the warm water was embracing his body. A blissful moment of silence and peace that he enjoyed for quite some time until he felt the tension leaving his body. Relaxed and feeling fresh he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower reaching for his towel and the tower rail.

After he had put on his clean clothes he walked packed with his bag to Fukuis room.

Not much had changed since the last time he was here. At the other end of the room on the right side was the large bed where Fukui had spread himself out and was flipping through a basketball magazine. On the left facing the bed was his flat screen TV with his consoles. And Himuro had to admit that he had never seen so many games. There were piling up everywhere on the floor.

Fukui looked up from his magazine.

"And? Up for a beating?"

Himuro turned around and looked at him with an arched brow.

"You wish. I will win."

Fukui smirked.

"You sure about that? Shall we bet?"

Himuro walked over to the large bed covered with a red comforter.

"Why not. What is the stake?"

Fukui started the TV and his console giving Himuro one of the controllers.

"Why don't we decide spontaneously what it is after we know who had won the game?"

"Fine by me Fukui. Now do your best."

Fukui sat down next to him and started the Naruto game.

They flipped through the characters and Himuro was already thinking what kind of thing he would demand from Fukui. He didn't intend to loose against him.

Little did he know about Fukui's gaming passion. They played five rounds and to be honest Himuro had stood no chance against Fukui at all. The fifth round was even worse than the others. Fukui crushed him within a few seconds. A bit frustrated about it he threw some crisps at Fukui who tried to defend himself with a pillow. Himuro reached for his coke and took a drink before he put it back on the floor.

"Oh dang, Fukui. You cheated."

The guy with the white hair and the friendly face chuckled. His eyes were almost sparkling with joy.

"Not at all. I'm just a genius."

"Cocky pretty much, huh?"

Himuro boxed him lightly against the shoulder.

"Now I lost. So what do I have to do?"

Fukui got serious all of a sudden and Himuro could feel the strange tension that suddenly appeared around them.

"There is only one thing I want from you Himuro. Just one."

Fukui leaned closer to him.

"And that would be?"

He tried to speak past his knot in his throat, swallowing hard as his friend tilted his head a little bit coming even closer.

"Don't play dumb with me Himuro. Just don't."

And he didn't.

Following his instinct he closed his eyes in the moment Fukuis lips touched his. They were soft and smooth. The kiss was gentle not devouring. Still it sparked something inside of Himuro.

He cupped Fukuis face with his hands and let his tongue in that carefully explored Himuros mouth. Fukui kissed him like he would savor him for a lifetime, enjoying every stroke he gave him with his tongue. Himuro couldn't hold back his light moan making Fukui smile while he still kissed him.

Careful hands were wandering over his torso. When those hand reached down pulling Himuros white shirt up he stopped him with a gasp.

"I'm sorry Fukui but that is as far as it goes."

He had paid his debt back and that was it. There was no way he could miss the hurt expression on his friends face.

"Well, can't be helped. I know you are not interested in me. But if you want Atsushi to notice you then you should start doing something. Or just let him go because you don't have to impress me any further. I already see you Himuro… Maybe give it some thoughts."

He couldn't argue that. He wanted to be noticed by Atsushi. Now he was even more confused than before and speechless. Fukui had just offered himself to him. And in fact he wasn't disgusted at all and the kiss really had felt more than just good.

"For now I still can't Fukui… Not even in a slow pace."

His team mate shrugged.

"That's fine, really. I just want you to know that I'm actually interested in you and I would do everything to have you."

It seemed like Fukui could just say those things without batting an eyelash. The silence became awkward between them and he stared to the ground. Those were some news there.

"I will think it over. I better take my leave now…", Himuro almost whispered while grabbing his bag.

"You know how to get out. I would rather stay here before I kiss you again before you are going home."

He couldn't help himself and smiled. Why couldn't Himuro be this open about those kind of things? Maybe that would have brought him closer to Atsushi? Or maybe it would have pissed the tall guy off.

For now he would just leave his team mate hoping that the situation between the two of them wouldn't turn too awkward when they met in school on Monday…

While walking down the stairs he looked at one of the pictures. Fukui was a small little child already holding a basketball. He was cute as a kid. Actually he still thought of Fukui as a cute kid. But friendly, open minded and honest.

With a sigh and lots of thoughts in his head he walked back home. For some reasons his life got more complicated with every week. And something told him that this was not the end of it…


	3. Chapter 3

Friday had been some messed up day. Like really messed up. Fukui had kissed him and it had felt good. Not like the raw taste of Atsushi that got him on fire within the first second. It had been tender, lightly and still he couldn't forget the feeling of it.

And that was thanks to the fact that he had never thought about how Fukui would kiss someone. Sure he wasn't like Atsushi at all. But still he had thought he might be a bit rougher. But there had been no roughness at all.

Deep down Himuro knew that he was a really good kid. He nipped at his tea while sitting down on the couch in his living room. The dark screen of his TV was showing his image on the surface. His hair was a mess because he had just gotten up. A few strands were standing up from his head. He wore a shirt that was at least one size too big for him and his grey sweatpants were hanging loose around his hip.

Yesterday he had promised to think about Fukui and his feelings. And there was no way he wouldn't even though it was simply unfair to compare Atsushi and him. And still he was doing it since he got up this morning.

Some masculine raw power or a cute gentle lover?

And that was not all of it. What was with his own feelings? Thinking about Atsushi let him feel a sharp pain in his heart. But at some point he had to get over with it. With a frustrated sight he let his head fall back against the back of the couch and his eyes fell on his mobile phone.

He had to do something or he could just dwell in self-pity like he already did for the last few weeks.

No! It had to stop now. There was something he could do to be fair to Fukui.

He grabbed his phone and put the cup of tea to the side on the table while dialing.

After the third ring the other one picked up.

"Good morning. Did I wake you? I thought you might want to come over and hang around for a bit?"

He looked out of his window seeing the sun. If it had been a bit warmer they could also have gone to the beach. But the water would be freezing right now and both of them would probably catch a cold.

He heard a yawn on the other side of the phone.

"Give me 30 Minutes and I will be there."

"Good, see ya."

After he hung up he went to his bath to brush his teeth and comb his messy hair.

Back in his own room he took a look in his closet and was wondering what to wear. A look to his clock told him he had merely ten minutes left. Better make it a quick decision then.

He grabbed his black jeans and a dark green shirt.

Just when he was about to button his jeans the doorbell rang. Why had the guy to be on time?

He stumbled down the stairs into the floor to open the door.

Fukui sent him a half grin.

"Morning. You look stressed…"

"Na, I'm alright. Just wasn't dressed completely. When I called you I was still in my sweatpants and I looked …"

Himuro stopped himself before he could say anything more and maybe embarrass himself. Fukui pretended not to notice.

"So what where you up to?"

"I thought we could talk a bit or just go to the city. It's up to you."

Fukui leaned against the wooden door case, his fingers ruffling his own hair.

"I have to say, Himuro, you are not making that easy for me. I told you what I want from you yesterday. Or maybe I was not clear enough with my words. But I want a relationship with you and I thought you give it some serious thoughts. I don't expect an answer from you now but at least don't pretend that that didn't happen. You hurt my feelings."

That wasn't what he himself had in mind at all. Himuro didn't pretend it didn't happen. It was quite the opposite.

But Fukui kept on mumbling.

"Seriously… I better go home. And just forget what happened yesterday."

Oi! Now he was sulking? For real now?

Determined to spend the day with him Himuro pulled him back into the house and slammed the door shut.

With a confused stare Fukui stood still and waited for some kind of explanation.

"I'm not gonna pretend it didn't happen. Quite the opposite, because it happened I called you. I think there are some things we need to talk about."

Himuro pointed to the living room on the far end behind the kitchen.

"Why don't you take a seat while I make some coffee?"

To his relief his friend nodded and walked over to the living room while Himuro made coffee. His thoughts were spinning around but still… He wanted to find out what he really wanted for himself and that without hurting anyone. At least he hoped he wouldn't…

With two cups and a coffeepot he returned and placed it on the table where his now cold tea was still standing.

Fukui had sat down on the couch. His legs were covered by white pants with big pockets in height of his lean tights. Today he wore a skinny pale blue shirt that hugged his lean upper part of his body. He was surely handsome. Not intimidating like Atsushi. His whole demeanor was different from the giant he had a crush on.

Himuro tried to stop his thoughts. Again he was comparing the two of them and it was still not fair. There was no way you could just simply compare the bunny with the wolf, right?

Himuro cleared his throat before he spoke, grabbing the cup of coffee so that his hands would be busy. He sat down next to the smaller guy, their thighs almost brushing against each other. Fukui's eyes were fixed on him.

"You know that I have a crush on Atsushi?"

"Sure. It is not that hard to guess."

"And still you want me to think that over?"

Fukui nodded slowly.

"I mean you can be in love with him all you want. But from where I stand it looks like there will never be a future with you two. But with me? I don't mind committing to you. But I don't want to be a consolation either. I want the real thing Himuro. If you are not up for it then don't even consider it."

"I don't want to hurt you but I do want to give it some thoughts. Why can't we just spent more time together? Going out, watching movies? Doing this kind of stuff to see where it leads? Would that be acceptable for you?"

Fukui leaned forward and took the other cup between his palms and nipped carefully at the hot drink. His eyes never left Himuro's face, studying his features.

"We can try it. But don't start playing games with me. I wouldn't like that and I don't want to lose the friendship we have."

Himuro didn't want to happen that either. Furthermore when their friendship went down the gutter thanks to their stupid feelings then their team play would suffer as well…

"But let me know if you and Atsushi suddenly hooked up. I will back down then."

Surprised Himuro looked back at his teammate.

"I thought there was no future?"

"Not from where I'm standing. I have no clue what Atsushi is thinking about that. And I know better than to ask him. If you want to know what he thinks then go ask him but leave me out of it."

There was pain his voice.

"Okay, for now forget the not so enjoyable topic."

Himuro was interested in another thing.

"Since when do you have a crush on me?"

Fukui took another drink and seemed to think.

"Well… I guess since a few months? I always loved how you played and you get along with everyone. I just simply liked you from the start and after all the matches, the training and the time together I just fell for you. It's not like I suddenly woke up in the morning and decided to crush on you. It just happened slowly with each passing day."

Such kind words could only come out Fukui's mouth and he spoke then without even blushing. He never once noticed.

"No wonder you didn't notice", Fukui answered him and he realized that he had spoken without noticing it, "you always had eyes for our giant."

Himuro almost felt sorry for him. Life was not fair. But then again, since when was it fair? But at least he knew how the smaller one must have felt the last few weeks and maybe it was destined to happen like that?

"How about we go out eating some breakfast in a little Café or something? We could go shopping after that if you want to?"

Himuro wanted to change the topic to something more comfortable so that the exertion would leave between them. The suggestion seemed to Fukui's liking.

"Sure. I have money with me and I need some new sports shoes and sweat suit."

"Then it's a deal. I will just clean up and we can go."

Himuro stood up and was about to grab the tea cup from earlier but Fukui was already on his feet and walking with the cups to the sink in the kitchen. He could certainly get used to that kind of treatment. But thinking back Fukui was never anything else than being kind to him. He was fun to be around with. Sometimes a bit crazy but he never meant any harm.

From now on he would pay more attention to him. And even when it didn't sparkle within him when he was around him maybe their friendship could still deepen a bit.

Fukui turned around and gave him an once-over.

"I got that here. Why don't you grab your purse and stuff? I will clean up."

With a thankful smile Himuro went upstairs and grabbed his backpack and his money. By the time he went down again Fukui was already at the door waiting for him.

For some reason he felt light and was in a good mood. Actually he was looking forward to the rest of the day and hoped they both would have some fun. He hurried past Fukui and the door shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

A light breeze ruffled Himuro's black hair and played with Fukui's white one. They had agreed on having breakfast in a little restaurant outside of town.

At a nearby bus stop the sat down waiting for their drive to arrive.

"You know, Himuro. I never thought we would have that kind of discussion we had earlier."

Well, he was certainly not the only one who had never expected it.

It was so easy to be blind when you were busy with yourself. Blind to other people feelings and pain.

He had been so consumed by his unrequited feelings for Atsushi that he had completely ignored his friend.

He promised himself to do better in the future.

"I was surprised to. When we were drinking you tried to kiss me, right?"

"Yeah, I thought it was the right opportunity. It just felt right. But well… we know what happened."

Fukui leaned back and glanced at him, making him a bit self-conscious.

"I will just wait for the next opportunity. Or we simply play another round of Naruto."

Despite himself Himuro had to laugh.

"Well, that only works one time. Not gonna bet again when I play against you."

"No worries. I will find other options for stealing a kiss."

That thought made him feel giddy on the inside. Fukui had a playful aura around him that was charming and at the same time really addicting.

"We will see about that." He gave him a smile and stood up as he saw the bus coming closer.

Fukui slightly brushed his shoulder against Himuro's while entering the bus. A strange sensation runs through his body, making him more conscious of Fukui's presence right next to him.

"You already know what you gonna eat?" Fukui asked him while he sat next to him, absent mindedly rubbing his hands. That was the only action that told Himuro how nervous he had to feel on the inside, hiding it with his smile and topics that wouldn't get them in an awkward situation.

He really appreciated it.

"Yeah, I will go with the usual. Steamed rice, tamagoyaki and grilled fish."

Now that he thought about it he was starving. Because of all that emotional disaster he hadn't eaten properly the last few days. And for the first time he really felt relaxed and at ease.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

Himuro laughed. "You are not the only one right now."

"You want to go shopping right after breakfast? I really want to buy new clothes."

"Well, why not. Let us enjoy the day."

He for sure would. It felt like eternity since the last time he could truly relax. Between all the tournaments and the training there was just not much free time he had and usually he would play basketball.

But that would mean that Atsushi was either a part of his team or the other team. And right now he felt more like avoiding the guy.

It was good that Fukui was with him. There was nothing left of the awkward tension from before. It felt normal, soothing. And it gave him some inner peace he had missed.

As they exited the bus Fukui helped an older woman to get inside before they continued their walk to one of their favorite restaurants.

Himuro looked around as if he were expecting someone familiar to see here but it was almost empty inside. His friend dragged him to a window seat in a corner and ordered for them both.

"You have any plans for tomorrow?"

The kind, gentle voice of his friends caught his attention again.

"Not really. You have something in mind?"

Why did it sseem so natural for them to talk about plans for the other day. Like this it would lead them to meet up again.

And the thought lighten his mood.

"How about visiting a game center? Or we can meet up at my place or yours. Maybe playing basketball?"

"Basketball sounds nice. And it we would gain something from it. Besides if we play in a game center you would end up finding a way to get me into another bet. I really want to avoid that to happen."

A huge smile broke out across Fukui's face.

"Dang, you know me too well."

He couldn't help himself and smiled back.

"This time it was plain obvious. It's like reading an open book."

Not that he complained about it. He could bask all day in Fukui's attraction towards him.

It felt nice for once to know that someone had notice him more. Saw something more in him than just simply a friend or team-mate.

The waitress appeared with their food and they dug in.

They sat in the restaurant for a bit more, talking about no important matters. Enjoying the time together.

Fukui really was a game nerd when he had the time for it and they agreed to get some more games for him. Some games where Himuro stood a chance in beating him eventually…

Outside of the restaurant they walked to the center of the town, right to the shopping district.

Thankfully Fukui was not a girl. Shopping for clothes felt easy and fast. They went through the section of the shirts and shorts. Deciding quickly on the colors and form. More difficult were the shoes.

Trying them on, running a bit to test if they would feel comfortable. Still Himuro had the suspicion with a woman it would have them take a lot longer than an hour to get their things together.

After they paid they walked back to their bus station.

Fukui's next question caught him off guard.

"Were you always gay, Himuro?"

Duh! What was with that question. It felt really personal and made him shift in discomfort.

But his friend was relentlessly staring at him, waiting for an honest answer.

"Uh, not really. It's not like I was always attracted to guys. I felt in love with a girl once, back in the States. Atsushi is the first guy I was interested in."

"So there was nothing between you and that Kagami?"

"Hell, no! I always looked at him as my brother. The thought creeps me out thinking of him as a lover."

He shuddered at that.

"Just asking. Always found it strange. I thought there was more going on between you two."

Seriously not. That thought had never crossed his mind once.

"And what about you?" He asked his friend in return.

"Me? Well, I never gave it any thought until I met you. I was never interested in anyone. As a friend yes. But for relationships? Uh, I thought it was troublesome. So you can say it's all new to me and you are my first crush."

That made him stop in his tracks.

"Are you serious?"

"Why should I be joking about it? Not like it's fun to embarrass myself with those kind of details about my love life, which was definitely lacking."

Fukui grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to continue their way.

"Is it this shocking?"

In some way it was and in another it was… strange. He lacked the words to describe the emotions crawling through his body.

After everything that had happened he paid more attention to his friend, noticing the little things about him. Like how his eyes started to sparkle when he looked at Himuro. Or how he tried to play down his nervousness in the bus by rubbing his hands together.

He was nothing like Atsushi. Not in any way. He didn't regret his decision to meet up with him and spend the day with his friend. And tomorrow as well.

Suddenly he felt his stare on him and he remembered that he hadn't answered his question.

"Not shocking. Not exactly. Maybe a bit of a surprise. After the kiss you gave me I thought you are experienced in it."

That made his skin flush a lovely shade of pink and he cast his gaze down to the ground.

"Thanks."

Yeah, he was all cute and adorable and it made Himuro want to tease him. A lot.

At the bus stop he took another glance to Fukui who had calmed down a bit. His skin tone was back to normal, but still he was kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe and avoiding his gaze.

Had he act around that with Atsushi? If he had everyone had probably noticed he had the hots for him. The thought of his team members knowing who his crush was embarrassed him.

"Are you only one who knows about my crush?"

He couldn't help himself but asking even though he had promised not to mention it again.

Fukui froze on the spot, his whole body stiffened and he already regretted asking and reminding him of how they stood to each other. No better way in killing a good mood by mention the person you are in love with… Great!

"I don't know", he said finally. His voice not betraying any emotion.

"We are all guys, just in case you haven't noticed. And we are not really keen on talking about our feelings."

"With the exception of you. You are pretty open."

"Duh! If I don't you won't notice. Not even when I jump in front of you with a pole and neon letters on it. In that case I don't have much of a choice, right?"

He had a point there and it made him wonder what else he would do to make sure Himuro noticed him the way he wanted to be noticed.

Their bus stopped in front of them and again they took seats next to each other, Himuro getting the window seat.

With their bags positioned between their backs they leaned back in the seats, falling into silence and enjoying it.

"There will be a practice match soon."

Himuro looked at his friend.

"Yeah, the next one is against Kaijō High. I'm really looking forward to eat."

"You love playing against the generations of miracles, don't you?"

Who didn't? It was a challenge like nothing else.

"They give me the opportunity to polish my skills."

Fukui nudged his shoulder with his own.

"Your skills are pretty good already."

And something in his voice told him that he didn't mean only on the field.


	5. Chapter 5

Himuro was completely lost in his thoughts on his way back, not paying much attention to Fukui who was walking next to him.

In front of his house he turned around to look at his friend. Not just simply look. He really tried to notice all the little things about him.

It was quiet difficult to change your view of someone after you have known him for months now. But he tried. For the sake of their friendship and because he didn't want to crush Fukuis feelings.

They were precious to Himuro, even if he couldn't return them right now.

"Well, we are back. You wanna come in?" But Fukui shook his head no.

"I better go home. Otherwise I will start to do things I shouldn't do."

Himuros breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. There was something in Fukuis voice that made him listen ... and ask a question he shouldn't asked.

"What would you do exactly?"

A little smile appeared on Fukuis handsome face.

"Why don't I show you to remind you of what I really want?"

Fukui stepped closer and pressed him against his front door. He lost hold of his bags which fell around them on the ground.

But he was too distracted of Fukuis lips on his own to do anything about the bags.

He opened his lips for his friend and let his tongue in. That was their second kiss and something was running through Himuros body. Anticipation, a little bit of shock. But most of all he was excited.

Fukui pressed himself against Himuro and he could feel the hard outline of Fukuis cock pressed against his thigh.

Fukui released him faster than he could blink. There was not even enough time for him to decipher his emotions.

With Fukui stepping back he felt lost. So damn lost and cold. The wind was blowing and he missed the heat of Fukuis body pressed against his. He missed those lips. The feeling of being wanted.

Sadness darkened the eyes of his friend and Himuro wanted to reassure him. He grabbed Fukui around his slim waist and pulled him close again.

This time he crushed those soft lips under his own and devoured him like a man possessed. He didn't want to miss the feeling of Fukuis touch. He didn't want to miss his friend.

His tongue took advantage and ravaged Fukuis mouth. Hot wetness greeted him and the taste of cinnamon. Himuro moaned into the kiss.

Fukuis struggles to get free brought him back to his own senses. The fuck was he doing? Had he lost his mind? It seemed so.

"I'm sorry, Fukui." He breathed hard.

"Don't apologize. Just think your actions through. And maybe I should do that the next time as well when I kiss you."

The sadness was replaced by mischief now.

"Or maybe we should both think less and let emotions rule the actions."

If Himuro would be braver, maybe... But he feared that it would ruin their friendship. And maybe he had already started ruining it with kissing him like that.

"I will see you tomorrow, Himuro. You promised me a game." Fukui winked at him before turning around.

Stunned he was standing in the cold and staring after his team-mate. The team-mate he had just kissed himself. And there was passion on his side.

But guilt already crept over him and darkened his thoughts. the piercing pain in his heart was a testament to his feelings for Atsushi.

He seriously was screwed up and someone had to set his head straight again. He was torn between his feelings and it seemed he couldn't figure them out.

He had to take Fukuis feelings seriously or he would do to him what Atsushi had done to Himuro.

He had first hand experience now how bad that hurt. It was better to get rejected straight out instead of planting false hope in someone else's heart.

Himuro should calm down to start thinking his actions through. Kissing was a no go! At least for the next weeks. Or maybe months. He had to clear his feelings for Atsushi.

Maybe a good talk? But that would hurt again because he highly doubted that the guy knew what feelings were.

With a sigh he let himself in and greeted the warmth of his home. A headache started to form and he knew he needed to lay down for a bit. He stalked across the floor to the stairs and went straight to his room to lie down.

Surprisingly his thoughts weren't running to Atsushi. Instead Fukui didn't left his mind. This guy... He was a complete surprise. In many ways.

On the court he was reliable, hard working and really did his very best to win a game. In private? He never was really outgoing. He was calm and collected. Certainly someone you could have fun with.

But the last few encounters have taught him that Fukui could be possessive... and persistent.

That made him wonder what this guy would do to get Himuros heart. The thought made him smile and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
